Letter
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) NaruHina. "Bagiku, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Seolah tak memberiku kesempatan untuk setidaknya merintih ... karena berpisah denganmu." Ini hanya sebuah surat dari pesakitan cinta seperti Hyuuga Hinata untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. 2shoot.


Hei. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat.

.

**Letter**

**By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo, Hinata POV**

**Ini adalah surat yang ditulis Hinata untuk Naruto. Paragraf yang di italic itu berarti tindakan Hinata di sela-sela gadis itu menulis surat untuk Naruto #Plaked**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Esti Makki Fauziyyah; Ita Chintya P; Zha Imtaaza Azzalea; Kyosuke Himura JoeNael; Retatsu Naru Chan Masaya; Nindya Nur Sakinah yang sudah mau menyumbangkan ide hingga akhirnya Fiksi Letter tak jadi teronggok di file usang... #TebarKetcup**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga Fanfiksinya tidak mengecewakan**

.

Hei, apa kabar? Aku di sini baik-baik saja.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak aku mengenalmu. Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak aku tak lagi bersamamu, dan secara mengejutkan aku tak merasa waktu berjalan lambat seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang ketika mereka berpisah dengan orang yang mereka kasihi. Bagiku, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Seolah tak memberiku kesempatan untuk setidaknya merintih ... karena berpisah denganmu.

Sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah sekolah menengah. Aku berhasil menjadi seorang guru, seperti yang selalu kuceritakan kepadamu dengan menggebu-gebu dulu. Saat aku menulis ini, aku membayangkan kau akan tertawa dan memberiku selamat karena akhirnya aku berhasil menggapai apa yang kuinginkan. Kau pasti akan memelukku dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia seolah kaulah yang mendapat kebahagiaan itu.

Kau selalu begitu.

Hei, kau tahu? Empat tahun ini, aku berubah menjadi seorang stalker yang tak pernah bosan membuka akun sosial mediamu, diam-diam mengunduh foto profilmu dan menyimpannya di _folder_ yang tak pernah bosan kubuka setiap hari, setiap waktu. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah sanggup menyimpan fotomu di ponselku atau di dompetku, karena...

... Karena aku pasti tak akan sanggup menahan luapan perasaan aneh yang membuat sekujur tubuhku dingin ketika aku tanpa sengaja melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum di depan kamera. Tersenyum lebar dengan sepasang iris biru memikat yang tersembunyi.

Karena aku pasti akan terpuruk untuk waktu yang lama karena hingga detik ini pun, meski perasaanku padamu setinggi gunung yang mencoba mengecup langit, kau tak akan pernah tahu.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu karena aku tak sanggup memberi tahumu.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu karena di matamu, di sepasang iris biru yang bercahaya, aku hanyalah sesosok perempuan yang kau anggap adik.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu karena kau selalu berpikiran aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak, dan menganggap aku menyukai sahabatmu yang memiliki tampang yang mengerikan itu. Aku tak tahu darimana kesalah pahaman itu bermula, tapi ketika kau mengatakan dengan riang bahwa kau akan mendukungku untuk bersama sahabatmu itu, aku langsung mendengar suara hati yang patah.

Hati yang patah milikku, hanya untukmu.

Aku membayangkan kau pasti kaget saat ini. Aku membayangkan raut wajah kagetmu yang lucu, aku membayangkan otakmu sedang berputar-putar dan mencoba mencerna setiap baris suratku, aku membayangkan kau pasti berusaha menyangkal apa yang kau baca di dalam surat ini.

Tapi, Naruto-kun... kau tak salah baca. Kau tak salah paham dengan apa yang kutuliskan dalam surat ini. Semua yang kutuliskan di sini semuanya benar. Semuanya adalah ungkapan perasaan yang selalu kupendam selama empat tahun ini. Ungkapan yang selalu ingin kukatakan kepadamu, namun aku terlalu takut kau akan menjauh dariku jika aku mengatakannya.

Ya, Naruto-kun... kau tak salah mengira, dan kumohon percayalah. Percayalah bahwa... lima tahun yang lalu, hingga saat ini, dimulai ketika kau menyapaku waktu itu hingga musim semi lima tahun kemudian, aku menyukaimu.

Ya, Naruto-kun... Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, selama lima tahun ini menaruh rasa kepadamu.

Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

_Ada setetes air mata yang kemudian jatuh tepat di akhir kata surat itu. Gadis itu meletakkan penanya, mengusap ujung matanya dan berusaha menghentikan air mata yang seolah berlomba-lomba keluar dengan mengatur napas yang terasa sulit untuk dilakukan. Terbesit kelegaan di raut wajahnya ketika gadis itu membaca akhir kalimat dalam surat yang akan dikirimkan olehnya kepada si penerima surat tersebut. Pemuda yang telah merajai hatinya selama nyaris lima tahun ini._

_Dia mematung cukup lama. Bimbang antara mencukupkan isi suratnya sampai sepatah kalimat yang sangat ingin diucapkannya empat tahun yang lalu atau menambahkannya dengan serentetan curahan-curahan hati yang selama ini dipendamnya. Menambahkan semua kalimat-kalimat yang sangat ingin diucapkannya agar pemuda itu mengetahuinya. _

"_Aku harus mengeluarkan semuanya," gadis itu bergumam. Menenangkan hatinya. "Karena mungkin saja ini yang terakhir." Sambungnya lalu mengambil pena dan kembali menulis._

_._

_._

Aku berpikir ini karma.

Benar, Naruto-kun. Ini karma.

Kau tahu bagaimana aku yang dulu, bukan? Aku pendiam di kelas. Aku suram dan hanya tertarik pada dunia dalam cerita. Aku lebih menyukai duduk diam di pojok kelas daripada berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelas, dan aku selalu menganggap remeh perasaan sentimentil seperti benci, cinta atau sayang.

Ya, Naruto-kun. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sama sekali tak tertarik berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku sama sekali tak berminat menjalin hubungan semacam pertemanan apalagi hubungan sepasang kekasih. Aku malah mencibir orang-orang yang selalu mengelu-elukan hubungan rapuh yang tak pasti seperti itu.

Aku memang menyukai kisah romantisme di dalam manga. Perasaan murni para tokoh yang begitu mempedulikan teman atau kekasih mereka. Yang rela berkorban apapun. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat mempraktekkan kisah romantisme dalam manga-manga itu ke kehidupan nyataku.

Karena bagiku manusia busuk dan munafik.

Manusia-manusia di sekelilingku semuanya munafik. Di depan orang-orang mereka berkata begini, tetapi di belakang orang itu mereka mengatakan sebaliknya. Di depan orang-orang mereka bilang menyayangi, di belakang orang itu mereka bilang benci.

Naruto-kun juga sama, tapi berbeda.

Naruto-kun juga bertingkah sama seperti mereka, tapi di lain waktu bertingkah berbeda. Aku tahu karena saat kita sekelas, aku memperhatikan semua orang di kelasku.

Naruto-kun selalu mengikuti topik yang sedang hangat. Tertawa secara berlebihan dan cenderung menyetujui pilihan banyak pihak. Naruto-kun sama seperti mereka.

Tapi Naruto-kun tak pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang-orang yang Naruto-kun ajak berbicara. Itulah yang berbeda dari Naruto-kun, dan aku menyukainya.

Lalu, ketika suatu hari Naruto-kun mengajakku berbicara, dengan gigih menjadi temanku, dan mengajariku banyak hal yang lebih indah ketimbang manga-manga yang kubaca, perlahan aku semakin menyukaimu.

"Percaya deh, dunia itu luas! Tidak sekecil kotak kaca. Satu-satunya cara agar duniamu luas ya berteman. Maksudku, berinteraksi dengan banyak orang."

Itu kalimat yang masih kuingat lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu. Darimu yang menceramahiku yang lagi-lagi duduk diam tanpa berminat terlibat komunikasi dengan teman-teman sekelas. Itu kalimat yang kau ucapkan di percakapan pertama kita.

"Lalu, apa definisi teman?" aku bertanya. Dengan intonasi tanpa minat tetapi kudapati sedikit hatiku berharap. Kau memandangku lama sebelum mengulas senyum lebar andalanmu itu.

"Seseorang yang bisa kau mintai bantuan," itu definisi yang sederhana dan terkesan hanya mencari enaknya saja. "Dan seseorang yang dengannya, kau ingin membantunya."

Definisi yang melambangkan simbiosis mutualisme. Tak seindah yang kubayangkan, tak seindah kalimat mutiara yang sering kubaca. Tak terkesan tulus, tapi bagiku itu terdengar masuk akal.

"Dan aku ingin membantumu, Hyuuga-san," aku terkejut mendengar suara cemprengmu yang bersemangat. "Jadi, bertemanlah denganku, ya?"

Kau bilang kau ingin membantuku. Definisimu tentang teman adalah 'orang yang bisa dibantu dan membantu' intinya kau ingin bantuan dariku. Waktu itu aku gamang menerima uluran tanganmu. Tapi aku tergelitik untuk dekat denganmu.

"Baiklah," Aku berkata pelan, lirih. Kututup novel yang sedikit lagi tamat dan menjabat tanganmu. "Mohon bantuanmu, Uzumaki-kun."

Setelah aku menjabat tanganmu, aku membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan novel itu.

Karena setelah aku bersamamu, aku nyaris tak memiliki waktu untuk sendirian di sudut kelas sembari membaca novel. Itu menyebalkan tapi aku tahu aku menikmatinya.

Aku menikmati dunia baru yang kau tawarkan waktu itu padaku, Naruto-kun.

Aku menikmati saat-saat bersamamu, selalu.

.

.

_Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum lembut. Dia merasa ada perasaan entah apa yang keluar dari dadanya. Membuat dadanya terasa ringan meski hanya sedikit. Hinata membaca kembali isi surat yang ditulisnya. Kembali tersenyum samar. Dia terlalu banyak bercerita. Dia sudah menulis sebanyak tiga lembar surat, mengambil kertas surat yang masih kosong, Hinata terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kalimat lain yang ingin diucapkannya dan berharap ini adalah lembar terakhir dari suratnya._

_._

_._

Naruto-kun pasti heran dan tak percaya. Aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun hanya ketika kita sama-sama di kelas tiga sekolah menengah. Satu tahun yang terlewati waktu itu mungkin tak spesial di mata orang-orang. Kita hanya menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan, mengejar materi untuk ujian masuk universitas.

Hanya obrolan-obrolan tentang pelajaran yang ada di sekeliling kita. Hari liburpun, Naruto-kun datang main ke rumahku hanya untuk mempelajari bab dalam matematika yang benar-benar tidak Naruto-kun kuasai.

Kita melakukan kegiatan yang terlampau biasa dan monoton bagi sebagian orang. Tapi bagiku, malah sebaliknya.

Aku bahagia, Naruto-kun. Sangat. Aku bahagia ketika Naruto-kun duduk di sebelahku. Jantung ini berdetak kencang ketika mendengar celoteh riangmu, bagaimana ekspresi cemberutmu ketika ada soal yang tidak bisa kau jawab, wajah tidurmu yang begitu lucu dan polos, sepasang iris biru yang menatapku dalam dan penuh perhatian.

Pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa bahagia itu sederhana ternyata benar.

Bahagia itu sederhana, Naruto-kun. Berada di sampingmu selama mungkin adalah bentuk bahagia sederhana versiku.

.

.

_Dan Hinata mengembuskan napas sembari melengkungan senyum bahagia. Membenarkan kalimat yang dituliskannya di dalam surat. Bahwa bahagia itu sederhana. Sesederhana kebersamaannya dengan sang pemilik hati nan jauh di sana._

_._

Aku tak tahu harus menuliskan apa lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menulis untukmu. Menghabiskan lembaran kertas surat yang baru saja kubeli. Kupikir aku tak akan sanggup menulis banyak. Perasaanku selalu sesak setiap ada seseorang yang menyinggung-nyinggung tentangmu. Aku selalu merasa _gloomy _untuk alasan yang tak jelas.

Tidak. Sebenarnya jelas.

Perasaan ini terlalu banyak terpendam. Semakin waktu berlalu tanpamu, perasaan ini semakin membesar. Semakin lama kupendam perasaanku padamu, semakin kuat perasaan itu memberontak untuk muncul. Saat mendengar namamu, kenangan bersamamu muncul begitu saja, menawan kesadaranku untuk terhanyut dalam memori menyenangkan itu.

Mengingat dengan jelas senyummu seolah baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu. Mendengar dengan jelas suara menenangkanmu, seolah kau ada di sini, berbicara begitu dekat di telingaku. Merasakan hangatnya telapak tanganmu yang menggenggam tanganku.

Ne, Naruto-kun... ada satu hal yang ingin kupinta darimu, bolehkah?

.

.

_Lembaran surat itu akhirnya dilipat setelah gadis itu membubuhkan namanya. Mengembuskan napas lega, gadis itu memasukkan lembaran surat tersebut ke dalam amplop dengan warna yang sama dengan warna surat. _

_Gadis itu meletakkan amplop yang tertulis alamat seseorang yang berharga darinya. Menyambar syal dan jaket, memasukkan amplop berisi curahan hatinya ke dalam tas kecil yang dijinjingnya, Hinata keluar dari apartemennya dan tanpa ragu memasukkan amplop itu di kotak pos yang terdapat tak jauh dari apartemennya._

_Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa._

_Tuhan..._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_Note:_

Apapun ketidakjelasan dalam chapter pertama ini, saya berharap semuanya akan terjawab di chapter kedua.

Segala kesalahan dalam penulisan harap dimaklumi. Saya sudah berusaha untuk memperhatikan tulisan saya, tapi tetap selalu saja ada yang terlewat.

Dan akhirnya, Saya jadi doyan pair NaruHina ini

Ja... Next Time adalah Chapter penutup.

Review?


End file.
